100 wet dream
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Another restless night for Maki.


It had happened again.

After having experienced those troublesome nights so many times, Maki wasn't at all surprised. In fact, she used to feel guilty about having those kinds of dreams, but after having them almost nightly, Maki had grown to welcome them. She was even used to waking up with her hand unconsciously fumbling its way into her underwear. For some reason, waking up with her fingers on her clit wasn't so alien anymore.

Maki sighed and shut her eyes, deciding to try something new. Instead of just shamelessly finishing herself off and falling asleep again, she decided to try and recall the dream. Of course, all of her dreams had a recurring theme: Eli Ayase. The one that she had had that night was somehow steamier than the others. In that particular dream, Eli had fucked Maki right on the rooftop. The most shameless part definitely had to be that Eli was still dating Nozomi in that dream; usually, Maki's mind was decent enough to have Eli single (or, in the more romantically inclined dreams, married to Maki), but it was very clear that Eli was cheating on Nozomi in that dream.

Still massaging her wet pussy, Maki picked up her phone and checked the time. It was two thirty in the morning. Momentarily pulling her hand out of her underwear, Maki scrolled through her contacts with one hand and sucked on her fingers on the other, just like Eli did in her dream. She came to Eli's number, and her thumb hovered over the "call" button. It would be so easy, to just call...there's no doubt Eli would pick up. Yes, she would pick up, and Maki would _beg_ her to leave Nozomi, to be with her. Maki would tell her about the filthy dreams, and even the not-so filthy domestic ones where they shopped for wedding gowns and held hands. Maki's finger came so close to the button...

Then, coming to her senses, she slammed her phone down on her sheets face-down, not daring to look at it again. Maki wanted to scream, but she couldn't risk waking her parents up, so she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow, sighing gruffly. She wasn't sure when she had became so uncontrollably desperate, but it didn't even matter. Just like every night, she would get off and go to bed. Closing her eyes, Maki began to fantasize about the rooftop, trying to recall the words that Eli said to her in the dream. The first thing her brain came up with was mundane, but tantalizing nonetheless.

 _"I've wanted you for so long, Maki-chan."_

Maki rolled back onto her back and ran a thumb over her own lip, just like Eli did. It was all starting to come back together, and memories came flooding back to Maki in pleasurable swarms. Next, Eli slid her hand up Maki's shirt, then cupped her breast. Maki did so as well, still keeping a hand in her underwear to massage her clit, but using the hand that was on her lip to pinch her nipples feverishly. Eli's other hand had bypassed the waistband of Maki's leggings and her lace panties, then one finger circled her clit. Maki was already doing so, her hand creating a bulge in the front of her lavender silk pajama pants.

"I've always wanted you, Eli," Maki whispered. Then, daring to be a bit louder, she whimpered, "Only you can make me this wet and this...th-this...excited..."

Next, Eli had moaned into her ear, _"Do you want me to make you feel even better?"_

The dream was just as vivid as it had been before. Maki could have sworn she felt the sweet, warm breath of Eli on her earlobe. She shuddered, then said, "Make me feel amazing. T-touch me like you would touch Nozomi...no. Touch me like you want _me_ and nobody else."

That was the point where Eli had smoothly pushed a finger into Maki's passage, but Maki was way too desperate to do that. Instead, she worked two fingers into herself, crying out under her breath. In her mind, the fingers inside of her were not her own, but instead Eli's. They were Eli's skillful fingers, teasing her and avoiding the touch that Maki so badly needed. _"More, Maki-chan? Do you want more?"_

"Yes..." Breathless, Maki admitted her affections over and over again, mumbling all kinds of sweet nonsense about Eli's face and her hair and her lovely voice and every single part of her, because Maki loved it all. She especially loved the feeling of the heel of Eli's palm putting pressure on her clit, with her fingers still being squeezed by her pink, slick walls. Maki's fingers curved upwards to imitate Eli's movements. The very tips of her fingers brushed against her g-spot, causing her back to arch. At that point, it was hard to keep her voice down; every part of her was hungry for Eli, and she could hardly contain her shrieks and gasps of delusional pleasure. "Eli! Eli, please make me come, please! I want you, Eli, for myself and-and nobody else...take me right here, Eli, Eli, _Eli_!"

Maki's whole body tensed, her thighs squeezing Eli's hand (as well as her own) as she came hard. Flashes of black and white and Eli's face overcame her vision as she felt a warmth spreading throughout her entire body. Again and again, she quaked, with Eli's name rolling off of her lips all the while. Her body fell limply to the bed, and Maki realized that the dream had indeed ended there. As if to lull herself to a peaceful rest, Maki imagined Eli kissing the top of her head, holding her close as she recovered from her climax.

 _"M-Maki-chan?"_

A cold fear made Maki's blood chill. Any other time, she would be elated to hear Eli's voice calling her, but that time, she could feel nothing but raw terror. The faint, filtered sound of Eli was clearly coming from Maki's phone. Swallowing thickly, Maki picked up her phone with a shaky hand...and, as she expected, the screen clearly showed a call that had been on for ten minutes. A call with Eli Ayase. In her sleepy, post-orgasm haze, Maki was unsure of what to do, so she put her ear to the phone and croaked, "Eli?"

"Maki-chan...we need to talk."


End file.
